


Demons of the Past

by kingbeezelbub



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, jumping aboard the yandere!tarn train, not a fluffy romance story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: You thought you were living a peaceful life with your sparkmate. Little did anyone know that the past has a nasty way of catching up with you.





	1. In the Mouth of Madness

You stared at the wall inside a berthroom, not responding to anything. It had been a while since you were kidnapped by Tarn of the DJD. Those fraggers had killed your conjunx, just because he was on their damn list. Afterwards, you were brought to Tarn’s chambers for Primus knows what.

The door opened behind you, and you heard the tankformer step inside. “Hello, (y/n). Are you still upset at what I did?”

“You’re damn right I’m upset!” You turn around and glare at him with hatred in your optics. “You took away my sparkmate! I loved him!”

Tarn let out a bitter laugh, his optics shone in the light. “That fool, Switchedge, only loved himself. You were nothing but a trophy to him. You are too valuable to love a glitch like him.” He smiled warmly at you. “Not like I do.”

“What the frag are you talking about?!” You back up against the wall. You did NOT like the way he was smiling at you. Your spark began to race as he moved closer towards you. You were no fighter, just a mere waitress at a cheap-aft bar you often worked at. 

“You heard me. Switchedge was nothing but a conning fool who lived to deceive his own comrades, selling them out for a quick credit. For that, he deserved to be terminated." The leader of the DJD spat out in disgust, shooting an aside glare at the wall.

"He was nothing but a disgusting piece of slag.” Tarn continued, snorting. He then reached his hand out towards your faceplate and hummed softly. “You, on the other hand, are not. You are a true beauty, (y/n). You didn’t deserve to live a life of lies.”

“I was happy,” You bit out, glaring at the leader of the DJD with anger. “I was comfortable with being his conjunx… then you came and TOOK IT ALL AWAY! YOU CAME AND DESTROYED MY PEACEFUL LIFE! I DIDN’T CARE IF HE WAS A CON ARTIST! HE LOVED ME AND I LOVED HIM! AND YOU KILLED HIM!”

“Calm yourself, my dear.” Tarn soothed, placing his hand onto your cheek and rubbed it. “There’s no need to get angry.”

“I have plenty reason to be slagged off! And-wait, what did you mean by “too valuable” earlier?” Your anger quickly left you as you registered the earlier statement he made in your processor. 

“I mean that I know you, (y/n). I knew you long ago.” Tarn whispered softly, his optics boring into yours. “I always admired you, you know. But I could never bring myself to tell you so.”

“W-What?” Your spark beat wildly as you tried to process what the pit he was saying.

“Don’t you remember? Don’t you know me? The mech that you always treated with kindness?” Tarn asked, in a pleading, pained tone.

Suddenly, a cold shock ran through you. No. No, it couldn’t be! It was impossible! He couldn’t been…

“D-Damus? Damus, is that really you?” Your voice cracked and your optics wide in shock.

“You remembered,” Tarn’s smile was warm and genuine. “I’m so happy. I thought I lost you forever, (y/n)…” He leaned forwards and embraced you with his strong arms. “Oh, (y/n)…!”

“D-Damus! D-Damus, wait! Please!” You protest, trying to remove yourself from his hold. “Please, let me go!”

“Never! I will never let you go, (y/n)! I will never let anyone take you from me, never let anyone else have you ever again!” Tarn growled, his field radiating jealousy, anger, and love. “You are mine!”

“No, Damus…!” You shake your head. This was so wrong! The young mech that you often saw and befriended had become the leader of the damned DJD?! This was insane. You couldn’t comprehend it! “Damus, please! Let me go, I need time to be alone! I need to think...!”

“So you can run from me?” Tarn’s voice grew cold as he then looked down at you, his face contorted in a cold fury. “So you can be swept up into the arms of another? Not while I still function. I’ll never leave you alone, (y/n)!” He then picked you up and placed you onto his berth, crawling on top of you and staring you down with an emotion you couldn’t place.

“Damus! Please stop, don’t do this! Stop!” You cry, a choked sob escaping your throat. “If you love me, then don’t do this! Please!” You try to move away from him, but his grip was too strong. You didn't want to be faced by the mech you once knew.

“Oh, but I have to, (y/n). I can’t let them claim you. I have to make them know that you belong to me and me alone.” Tarn rubbed your face and leaned closer to your face, noses almost touching. “And I’ll make you feel good. I won’t hurt you.” He then kissed your forehead. “I promise.”


	2. The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions

You let out a whimper as Tarn moved downwards to your lower body and began to spread your legs apart. Primus, he really was going to do it. You couldn’t believe that mech was the same one you had made friends with, the same fragging one that killed your sparkmate. Even now, the memories ran fresh in your processor…

 

_You entered the doorway, a smile on your face. You just had a good day with customers that didn’t even bicker or complain for once. You couldn’t wait to tell Switch how your day went. “Switch? You there, sweetspark?” You call out sweetly._

_“(y/n)!” Switchedge emerged from one of the rooms, clearly panicked. “Thank Primus! We gotta get out of here! They’re coming!”_

_“Coming? Who’s coming? Switch, what’s wrong?” You ask, confused and concerned._

_“The DJD! They know where I am! They’re bad news! We have got to move before they-“ He was cut off as his face formed into an expression of sheer horror, staring past you. “Oh, slag.”_

_You turned around to see a group of five mechs standing outside the house, the one in the middle was standing right in front of you. Your spark nearly jumped out of your frame as you slightly moved back in fright. “W-Who are you?!” You sputter._

_“Hello, Switchedge.” The mech in front of you spoke in a calm, suave tone, his optics focused on your green-colored sparkmate, who was shivering in fear. “You didn’t think we forget about you, did you?”_

_“T-T-Tarn!” Switch stammered in fear. “H-How did you find me?!”_

_“We have our ways.” The one called Tarn smiled evilly. He then glanced towards you, still smiling. “And I see you have yourself a pretty femme here. Did you charm her like you charmed your fellow comrades, the ones you led their lives into ruin?”_

_“S-She’s not a part of this! Please, leave her alone!” Switchedge pleaded, his crimson optics widening in fear. “J-Just leave us alone!”_

_“Ugh, his whining is getting on my nerves.” One of the mechs complained._

_“Don’t worry, Kaon, it’ll turn into screams soon enough.” Another mech, a larger one, chuckled._

_“You can’t escape from your punishment, Switchedge. You know the penalty for mutiny is? It’s termination.” Tarn rumbled as he reached out and grabbed you, holding you tight to his frame. “And you get a witness to see your demise.”_

_“NO!” You scream, trying to free yourself from his strong grip. “STOP! DON’T KILL HIM! PLEASE!”_

_“Vos, Helex. Take him.” Tarn commanded. The two mech lunged forwards after your fleeing sparkmate. The other two just stood out there, smiles on their wicked faces._ _“Please! Please, for Primus’s sake!” You plead at the mech holding you. “Let us go!”_

_“Hush, (y/n).” Tarn softly whispered to you. How? Why did he know your designation? “This is for his own good.”_

_Your audials pick up a loud scream as you see Switch being dragged down the stairs by Vos and Helex, being thrown violently onto the floor. “Ahhh…! No…!” He whimpered, coolant running down his optics, energon running from his mouth with a few denta missing._

_The mech called Kaon moved towards your conjunx and knelt down towards him, his digits placed on his legs and electricity erupted from them, shocking the living pit out of him. An energon-curdling scream emerged from Switch’s vocalizer._

_You scream out for him to stop, thrashing in Tarn’s grip, but it was to no avail as Kaon stepped back, sneering down at the twitching, smoking, bleeding mess that was your sparkmate._

_“You see, Switchedge, this is what you get for trying to run from your punishment.” Tarn cooed as he watched Switch try to crawl away, but Helex slamming a ped onto one of his legs put a stop to it, breaking it._

_You wince in pain at your beloved's screams and let out a series of sobs. “Oh, Primus, no more…!”_

_Tarn shushed you once again, holding you ever so tightly in that damn gentle grip of his. “Easy, (y/n). It’s almost over.” He then motioned to one of his mechs to him. “Tesarus, hold (y/n) for me. I’m going to give this slagger the honor of delivering his punishment myself.”_

_“NO! No, please! Primus, no!” You tried to run towards your beloved, but Tesarus held your arms tighter than Tarn did, and he wasn’t gentle about it. “Stop! Don’t kill him, please! PLEASE!”_

_Tarn ignored you and loomed over Switch. “Any last words, Switchedge?”_

_“I’m so sorry, (y/n). I just wanted to live my life without the past catching up to me…” Switch smiles sadly at you, his optics filled with pain and love. “I’ll always love you…”_

_Tarn let out a snarl and aimed his cannon point blank at his chassis. “Filth like you doesn’t deserve her!” With that, he released a powerful blast, destroying his spark and ending the life of your sparkmate._

“NO!” _You howled loudly, coolant running freely down your optics as the image of your offlined lover, energon and burnt metal scattered all over the floor of your home…._

 

And the scream snapped you out of your memories as you feel Tar-Damus’s spike penetrate your valve. It took you a minute to realize that you were the one screaming. “Aaah! D-Damus!” A sob escaped from your throat.

“Don’t fight it, (y/n)! Relax and let me in!” Damus growled. “I need you to be mine!”

“P-Pull it out!” You screamed back. You felt a flame burning inside you, hatred and anger as you remember that this was the mech that killed your conjunx. The mech that you once thought as a friend. “Get out of me, you monster!”

“You don’t mean that,” Tarn panted heavily, thrusting harder inside of you. “That’s the grief talking. Misplaced grief, love.”

“NO!” You screamed out, clearly intending to say more, but something caused you to go quiet as you felt your spark beating inside of you faster. What was happening?! Was your body…accepting Tarn? No! This felt wrong… but why was it starting to feel so right?

“I’m cumming, (y/n)! I’m going to mark you!” Tarn grasped your arms fiercely as he then let out a roar, pouring his sticky transfluid inside of you.

You let out a moaning cry, your back arching and your frame trembling. Coolant ran down your optics once more, and a sob escapes you vocalizer. Your face was held by Tarn’s servos as he looked down at you with those damn optics of his.

“I love you, (y/n). I will always love you, no matter how you feel about me.” Tarn whispers softly, planting kisses upon your faceplates. You’re too weak to even resist, weakened from the rough sex you had with him. You couldn’t even stop the sobs coming out of you as the killer of your conjunx comforted you with a soft embrace, whispering sweet lies to your audials, caressing you like a sparkling.

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with you? Where did it all go _so wrong_?


	3. Highway to Hell

You can’t recall the time you spent on the DJD’s ship and being in Tarn’s chambers, but you feel like slag and your tanks haven’t been quite full for a while. “Ugh,” You let out a moan as you crawl out of the berth, falling onto the floor. 

A tingling feeling lingered in your valve. Tarn had basically raped you, in order to prevent anyone touching what was his. What the hell was wrong with him?! What kind of monster had he become?! And why were you craving his touch again all of a sudden? This was wrong! He killed the mech you loved!

And those mechs he was accompanied with, they were no different. They were just as monstrous as he was. You were stuck in the ship filled with those murderous mechs. And you had no way to neither defend nor arm yourself against those slaggers.

“Tarn!” A loud feminine voice called out, knocking on the door. “Tarn, are you in there? I need to talk to you!” Your spark skipped a beat. There was another femme on board with them? What was she to them, an ally, their servant, or what?! You struggled to climb back onto the berth and threw the covers onto yourself, closing your optics.

“For the love of Primus,” The door slid open and you could hear footsteps enter the room. “Asking me to check on that damned femme he brought on here…” Your audials picked up her soft muttering as you stayed still, not wanting to let her know you were online. 

The covers then were pulled off of you and you felt servos on your frame. “Femme, I know you’re online. So stop playing robo-possum!” 

You slowly open your optics to see a mini-bot femme, narrowing her optics at you. Primus, she was smaller than you were! A baffled expression appeared on your face as you stare at her, wide-eyed. “…W-Who are you?” You stammer out.

“I’m Nickel, the ship’s medic.” The smaller femme huffed and put her servos on her hips. “You must be the one Tarn brought in. I really have no idea why he brought you on here. ‘Important to the cause’, my aft.”

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “So, you came to see if I was all right?”

“You’re observant.” Nickel rolled her optics.

“And you’re a naughty sparkling.” You deadpanned.

The mini-bot huffed angrily and glared at you. “Watch it, femme! Don’t make me weld your aft to this berth!” She then brought out a scanner and looked you over. You let out a sigh as you thought back to Dam-Tarn and how were you going to survive in this damned ship full of these so-called enforcers.

Suddenly, you see Nickel stop and give you a terse look. “W-What’s wrong?” You nervously asked her, wondering if she found out about how Tarn ‘claimed’ you.

“…What the pit did he do to you?” The small medic demanded in a small voice.

“What? I-I don’t-even-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about-” You stumbled over your words, trying to find an excuse.

“Don’t play dumb! This is serious!” Nickel snapped, staring dead at you with seriousness within her optics, a hint of concern in her voice. “For frag’s sake, I found traces of transfluid inside of you!”

Oh, Primus. She did find out. Your spark beat inside of you, running through the scenarios of how this could play out, each one horrifying than the last.

“Did that fragger force himself on you?!” Nickel’s voice cut off your thoughts. “Tell me!”

“N-No, he didn’t…” You couldn’t believe what you were saying. “He was… he was being gentle with me- and I-I took too m-much high-grade, and one thing led to another…” Primus, stop babbling! You’re making it worse!

Nickel kept staring at you for a few moments, then let out a sigh. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. But this isn’t over, femme.” She shook her head and put her scanner back. “Well, you’re fine to me. Nothing serious.”

“Er, thanks.” You lamely replied. “A-And my name is (y/n).”

“Just be careful around these idiots in the ship. I saw some of them staring at your aft earlier.” The mini-con sniffed and turned to leave. “But since Tarn told them not to mess with you, I think you’ll be safe for now.” With that, Nickel left the room.

You felt your spark clench at those words. Fragging pit, you had to get off this ship and soon. If Tar-Damus wouldn’t get you first, those bastards would.


	4. Seventh Circle

“Baby steps, (y/n). Baby steps.” You chanted to yourself as you stepped out of Dam-Tarn’s berthroom and headed down towards the rec room. You did not want to deal with Tarn right now. How could you? He took you without your consent.

A sigh escapes your lips as you spot a nearby couch and slink down on it. Thank Primus no one was around. Suddenly, you hear voices outside the room. You quickly hide behind the couch and peep at the two mechs that helped kill your conjunx. 

“Did you hear the way he screamed when I shocked his aft? It was hilarious!” Kaon laughed as he sat down.

“Yeah, he should’ve known better than to try to defy Tarn.” Vos sniffed.

Your energon boiled at those words. How dare they insult Switch?! If you were a warrior, you’d end them right about now.

“And that femme Tarn brought aboard… She looks gorgeous, but I seriously doubt it’ll be worth the anger of our glorious leader.” Kaon huffed, pouting.

“Yeah, when are we going to get femmes of our own?” Vos grabbed a cube of energon and brought it to his lips, drinking it. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “It’s not like we need some fun of our own.”

“I’m kinda jealous of Tarn, actually. Lucky slagger probably gets to frag her while we work our afts off.” Kaon then paused for a moment. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I know.” The other mech grumbled. “But I don’t want Nickel on my case if that femme gets frisky on me. Primus, she gave me grief last time I dealt with a name on the list.”

You tuned them out as you clenched your servos. Those perverted slaggers! You couldn’t believe it! The nerve of them! You weren’t some toy! What right did they have to talk to you like that?!

Suddenly, you hear them get up of the couch. “Welp, Vos. Time to go back to work.”

“Yeah, you better not let your pet near the femme, or Tarn’ll tear your cranial unit off.” 

Kaon and Vos left the room, leaving you alone. You slowly moved out from behind the couch and let out a sigh. There was no doubt if they found you, they’d face you and lie to Tar-Damus about it. You really needed to get off of this ship.

“(y/n)?” A unwelcome, familiar voice rang out, sending shivers down your frame. You look up and see the one mech you never wanted to see. Primus above.

“G-Go away, T-Tarn… Leave me alone…” You whimpered out.

“(y/n), what are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to leave my room without my say so!” Tarn’s optics hardened as he stepped towards you. “What if something could’ve happened to you? What if my men found you here alone and did something to you?! You could’ve been tarnished!”

“Just like you did to me?” You spit out before you could stop yourself.

“That was different!” Tarn shouted at you, grasping your arms desperately. “I love you, (y/n). Not like them. They only care about your looks, your frame! They don’t truly love you like I do!”

“S-Stop…!” You stammer out, but Tarn lets out a growl and leans in closer.

“I will never let anyone come between us, (y/n). You are mine. And no one is taking you away from me.” The tankformer then pulled you up to your peds and dragged you out of the room, leading you back to his room.

You try to resist his grip, try to break free, but it was no use. You were doomed to be dominated by this… obsessed mad mech. What had become of him? What had become of the shy, adorable mech that you once called your friend? A drop of coolant ran down your faceplate as Tarn pulled you into his berthroom and shut the door.

“It’s funny.” Tarn mused as he pushed you onto the berth, smiling. “Nickel told me that I would jeopardize you by bringing you on aboard. But I would never let anything harm you, (y/n). You complete me. I love you.”

“I-I don’t love you!” You shout back at him. “I loved Switch, and you killed him!”

Dam-Tarn’s optics narrowed darkly at that name. “Even in death, that scrapheap still holds power over you. He’s nothing! NOTHING!” The tankformer rose up and grabbed a nearby object and flung it against the wall. “He’s a sellout to the Decepticon cause! A stain upon the glory that is Lord Megatron! He’s rotting in the Pit, where he belongs!”

You back into the wall, watching Tarn rage and rant, frame shivering. “P-Please, stop…”

“Did he take you into his room and face you every night, like the fragger that he is?!” Tarn turned towards you and held you once again. “Did he?!”

“N-No, you’re wrong…” You gasp out, holding back a sob.

“That damned rustbucket!” Tarn snarled and climbed on top of you, and spread your legs wide once more. “I will make sure that any trace of his spike that once penetrated you is gone. I will make you think of me, and me alone, (y/n).”

“No... Not again! No-OHHH!” You scream as Tarn’s spike emerged and he once again thrust deep into you, his growls and grunts filling the room along with your cries and moans.

A small voice within your mind was telling that you deserved it, deserved it for leaving Damus behind and to accept his love he was giving you. Another voice scolded you for betraying Switch by enjoying being Tarn’s frag drone.

You couldn’t stop the coolant running down your optics as Tarn leaned down and began to whisper sweet nothings into your audial, making your spark beat wildly.

“(y/n), oh, (y/n)… I want us to be together!” He rumbled, still thrusting deep in your poor valve. “I will not let anyone come between us! Not even my men! You are mine!”

Switch, oh sweet Switch. Even now, you began to see Tarn as your dead conjunx, smiling at you. “Y-Yes…” You whispered out, softly. “Oh, yes

“I’m coming again, (y/n)!” With that, Tarn let out a loud cry, shooting his fluid into your core, your screaming moan and your arching back proof of his triumph.

As you lie back down onto the berth, Tar-Damus wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him, planting kisses upon your face. “I love you, (y/n). My beloved treasure…” You felt your optics getting heavy and mumbled out something before recharge took over...


	5. Wicked Child

You felt someone cling to you as you go online. Turning your head around, you see Tar-Damus’s sleeping face. You shudder in revulsion as you recall that he faced you once again. And… you liked it. Oh, Primus.

“Mmm…” Tarn’s sleepy voice roused you out of your thoughts as he was waking up. “Good morning, (y/n).” He purred into your audial.

“It’s not morning.” You grumbled.

“Well, it’s still good, with you by me.” The tankformer chuckled. “You’re so warm…”

“P-Please stop hugging me.” You try to be forceful, but it came out more than a whimper.

“I don’t want to let go, (y/n).” Tarn held you tighter in his embrace. “You’re too precious to me.”

“D-Don’t you have business to take care of?” You asked, hopefully giving you a chance to leave the damn ship.

“It can wait.” The larger mech nuzzled against your neck cables, making you squeak. “I just want to spend the day with you, dear.”

You shut your optics and began to pray, hoping for a timely distraction to come by and save you from spending time with… this maniac.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made itself known. “Tarn! Get out here! We need to talk!”

“Five more minutes, Nickel. Please…” The leader of the DJD…whined? What in Cybertron?

“NOW!” The medic’s voice shouted.

Tarn groaned and shifted on the berth. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I promise I’ll make this quick and come back to you.” He rose up and headed towards the door, trudging along the way.

You sigh in relief as the door closed behind him.

You quickly throw the covers over yourself and curl into a lump on the berth. You shake your head as you recall a memory from the past…

 

_“Hey, little mechling? What’s your name?” You cooed at the youngling before you. He blinked his optics before answering you._

  
_“P-People call me Glitch…” He shyly spoke, looking down at the ground._

  
_You frowned at that. What kind of parents would name their sparkling after a swear word? “And what do you call yourself, sweetspark?”_

  
_“…Damus.”_

  
_You smiled warmly at him. “Damus. That’s a nice designation. My name’s (y/n).”_

  
_“I-I like your name. Y-You’re really pretty.”_

  
_A giggle escaped your lips as you lean forward, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Why, thank you, dear.” You smiled even wider as you saw his faceplate heat up. So adorable…_

 

A worried look crossed your face. Was being nice to him made him so insane for you? You had to know why he was acting like this. It was starting to make your spark ache.

But he still terminated the mech that you loved, that would never go away.

“Oh, Pit.” You murmured to yourself. Suddenly, you heard the voices behind the door grow louder.

“What do you mean we need to land? We’ve got enough energon…”

“My aft we do! Those idiots drunk up a whole week’s supply! You’ve been too busy with your new femmefriend to notice!” Nickel’s voice rang out.

“(y/n) is not a distraction.” Tarn snapped, annoyed. “She needs to be comforted, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I’m sure ‘comforting’ a traumatized femme will work wonders!”

“Only because Switchedge got hold of her! That fragger will never touch her again.” You could hear his voice seethe with hatred.

“Look, I don’t care. Just stop trying to make her feel scared. Just go easy on her, Tarn.” Nickel’s voice went soft. “She doesn’t need you being all over-protective and clingy to her.”

“Your advice is duly noted. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go let the others know we’re landing soon.” Tarn then went down the hallway, his footsteps receding. You fall back into the berth, sighing in relief.

The door opened, and Nickel entered the room. “Hey, (y/n).”

“Hey.” You managed to crack a smile. “How goes the fixing of dents, miss medic?”

“The fragging usual. Primus, you wouldn’t believe how many times these scrapheads get themselves injured a lot. I swear, they’re like sparklings.” The medic sighed, then turning to you with a look. “Ok, let’s get this out of the way. What’s the deal with you and Tarn?”

Many thoughts ran through your mind before you decide to settle on one. “I used to be friends with him.” You reply.

“…Are you serious?” Nickel’s optics went wide.

“Yes. He used to be so innocent and cute. Before something happened to him and made him into… a Decepticon hunter.” A sad expression made itself known on your faceplates.

  
Nickel just sat on the edge of the berth for a moment, before she spoke. “Now I get it. No wonder he’s been acting all lovey-dovey with you. Primus.” She shook her head. “And what are you going to do?”

You couldn’t find it in to lie to her. “I’m going to sneak off this ship and get as far away from here as soon as possible.”

“Bad idea.” Nickel shook her head. “Do you really think Tarn is going to let you go? He’s crazy over you, (y/n)! He’ll do something drastic to get you back! I saw it in his optics as he talked about you! Trust me, it’s better for you to stay here.”

“A-Are you saying I should stay here with the mech that killed my sparkmate?” You felt your voice quiver at her suggestion. “I-I can’t do that…!”

“Damn it, (y/n)!” The mini-bot hopped off the berth. “You’re the only anchor that’s keeping him from going nuts and bolts on us! If not for me, then at least think about how he feels about you!” Nickel sighed and shook her head. “I’m not asking you to forget your conjunx. Just…don’t let yourself get hurt by him.” With that, she left the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

W-Was she right? Was Dam-Tarn that in love with you? No. No, this couldn’t be right. You really had to get out of here. You slowly got out of bed and headed out the door. You needed to get to the ship’s exit as soon as the _Peaceful Tyranny_ landed.

No matter what.


	6. Black Sabbath

As soon as you saw the landscape outside the window, your spark leapt in your frame. Solid ground, at last! You were almost home free! Soon, you could find a ship and get away from the DJD!

But you remembered Nickel’s words, and a nagging feeling began to linger at your spark. Dam-Tarn wouldn’t be the same without you. No, you had to go now! Switch died because of him! The mech you loved was gone…

Or did he even love you back in the first place? You often saw him counting his credits or talking to one of his ‘friends’. You wondered if that was the mech that you made your conjunx.

Moving towards the exit of the ship silently, you quickly made your way down the ramp and ran full sprint through the docking bay. Protesting cries rang into your audials, but you didn’t care. You wanted to steer clear from the Peaceful Tyranny as far as possible.

Your optics scanned around the ships, looking for any ship that was quick enough and getting ready to leave now. ‘Primus, give me hope!’ You thought as you briefly changed into your alt mode and sped towards a nearby cargo ship that was loading.

Changing back to your robot mode, you quickly made your way to a pile of boxes, when a strong servo grabbed you by the arm. “Ah, let me go!” You screamed as you were turned around to face a black and red mech with lust written on his face. 

“What’s a cute femme doin’ in a place like this? Huh?” He grinned, optics eying your frame up and down. “Shouldn’t be out by yourself.”

“L-Let go of me, you slagger! Let go!” You swung your ped at his codpiece, causing him to grunt and release you slightly. You slipped out of his grip and ran, but out of nowhere, another mech blindsided you and knocked you to the ground. 

A gasp escaped from your vocalizer as you tried to get up, but a blow to your faceplate forced you to meet the ground again. “You glitch! You think you can do that to me?! The boss of this place? I’mma teach you your place here.” The black and red mech snarled as he stomped towards you.

“N-No!” You cry out weakly. You didn’t want to be faced again. “Leave me alone! Someone help!”

“Shut up!” A servo heavily slammed twice into your midsection, making you cough and writhe in pain. You felt your legs spread open as the mech brought out his large spike. “No one here is gonna help yer aft, femme. I rule this part of town. This is my turf. And you’re my glitch.”

Coolant ran down your eyes as you look at the sneering mechs surrounding you, lust coloring their eyes as well. You were nothing but a frag doll to them. “P-Please, let me go…” You choke out.

You feel his digits tugging at your interface panels, threatening to rip them off. Primus, have mercy!

“What do you think you’re doing to her?” 

You froze at the sound of that voice. It couldn’t be… You left your head to see Tarn looming behind your rapist. And he did NOT look happy.

“Butt out, mech! This is my prize and you happen to be on my turf. Get lost!” The mech snarled.

“Clearly, you do not know who I am, do you?” Tarn’s voice was low and dangerous, sending shivers down your spine. “I am the mech that brings fear into Decepticons who betray the vision of Lord Megatron. I am the one that brings justice upon the heads of who dare to break the law. I am the executioner that gives the final verdict. I am…Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division.” He then aimed his fusion cannon at the black and red mech’s head. “And I will make sure that you will pay for hurting my beloved.”

“Get him, mechs!” The boss mech roared.

You watched as the gang members ran towards Tarn, hoping to overwhelm him in sheer numbers. He looked at them with narrowed optics, as if they were nothing but bad, unruly sparklings.

“Stand down.” He spoke in a sonorous tone. The mechs then suddenly stopped moving, standing there as if they were frozen. 

“W-What the frag did you do to them?!” The boss mech stood up, glaring at Tarn.

“You don’t need to worry about them. You’ll be joining them soon enough.” The leader of the DJD moved forwards, fusion cannon still aimed at his target. 

“Get back! I swear to Primus, I will blow this glitch away!” The boss mech drew out a gun and aimed it at your chassis. “Don’t you move!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” The fusion cannon hummed to life, and a loud boom rang out, followed by a pained gurgle as the boss mech fell to the ground, leaking out energon and burnt wires and metal from the hole where Tarn shot him. 

You grunt in pain as your midsection ached from where the mech struck you. “P-Primus…”

“(y/n)…” Tarn rushed to you, scooping you up into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay now. You’re safe, (y/n).”

Many thoughts were running through your processor, but one was in the forefront: Tarn had saved you. He had saved you from being in the hands of someone worse. 

“D-Damus…” You croaked out. “T-T-Than…”

“Shhh,” Tarn hushed you, gingerly stroking the back of your neck. “Don’t talk. We’re going to get Nickel to fix you now.”

Your optics bore into Damus’s, and you felt your spark beat again.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” His voice was almost pleading and pained, as if you were on the verge of termination.

That was the last thing you heard before darkness took you.


	7. Floating in Limbo

You woke up, vision blurry as you tried to see where you were. “Ugh…” You moaned, feeling a bit groggy. “Where…?”

“You’re online. About time.” Nickel’s voice reached your audials. 

“Nick…?” You blinked, straining to see her. “Wha…?”

“Lie back down and rest.” The medic’s faceplates came into view, although you couldn’t see her clearly. “Fragging pit, what were you thinking?! I told you not to run away, and look what happened!” She hissed.

“Sorry…” You mumbled.

“You’re damn lucky I sent Tarn out of here. He wanted to stay with you, but I told he had duties and I would take care of you.” You hear the sound of Nickel slapping her servo into something. “Primus, I swear, I’m surrounded by sparklings!”

“Sorry…” You said again, but Nickel cut you off.

“If you say sorry for something that’s not your fault again, I’ll make you regret it dearly.” The mini-bot growled.

“Nick-”

“And if you call me ‘Nick’ again, I’ll put you to stasis.”

You go quiet at that and thought back to how Tarn saved you from that big mech. You had every right to be peeved at the masked mech, but you couldn’t help but feel how you did the same for him whenever someone tried to harass him. It was kind of ironic in a sweet way.

“You’re going to stay here until you’re ready to leave the medbay. And don’t worry about Tarn. I’m not letting him in until I say so.” Nickel stated, and then you heard her digging around for something. “Now, hold still and let me do my work.”

Soon, you were well enough to speak properly and regained the feeling in your limbs. Thanks to a certain medic, of course. “Thanks, little medic.” You cracked a smile.

“(y/n), I swear to Primus, I’m going to-” Nickel was interrupted by footfalls as Tar-Damus entered the medbay, a concerned look in his optics. “Oh, slag.”

“(Y/N)!” He cried out and moved forwards, embracing you and pulled you close to him. “Oh, (y/n), I’ve missed you so much. I was so lonely without you around. It was painful without you in my berth.”

“I’m sure you managed,” You croak out.

“No, I couldn’t focus with you in my mind. I dreamt of you, floating towards the Well. I don’t want to lose you, (y/n). Never again.” Tarn leaned down and rained kisses upon your faceplates, making you squawk in embarrassment.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Nickel’s voice rang out. “Get a damn room if you’re going to do that! Not in my medbay!”

“Apologizes,” Tarn coughed and straightened himself up. “Thank you for saving (y/n), Nickel.”

“I don’t want your thanks, All I want is for you two to get out of my medbay if you’re not hurt!” Nickel stomped her ped and snorted. “Go do your lovey-dovey slag somewhere else.”

You felt Tarn lift you up and walk out of the medbay, carrying you in his arms. “Let’s go, (y/n). I want to catch up on lost time.” The leader of the DJD purred into your audials, sending vibes down your strut. “I’ll make sure no one hurts you ever again. I swear it.”

“I can’t stay cooped up in your room forever, Damus.” You plead. “I need to feed as well.”

“I’ll bring more energon for us. I will not allow you to interact with my mechs. They’ll do anything to get hold of your pretty frame.” Tarn growled.

“I can take care of myself,” You protest, but Dam-Tarn frowned at you with narrow optics. 

“No, (y/n). I won’t let you out without me. Never again.” 

You let out a defeated sigh as both of you arrive in Tarn’s room and he set you down onto his berth gently. Primus, you just bolt out of the ship, and now you’re being treated like you were some kind of pet! “Then why don’t you teach me how to protect myself?”

“And get you hurt even worse, perhaps lying in a pool of your own energon?!” Tarn leant down to your faceplates, voice rumbling softly. “Never! I will never let you put yourself in danger! I will protect you, (y/n).”

“But you can’t protect me forever, Damus.” A sad tone entered your voice.

“I can try,” Tarn then climbed into the berth with you and pulled you into his strong yet gentle embrace. “I will try. And I won’t fail.” He let out a shaky grunt and sighed, soon falling into recharge.

You felt your spark beat in your chest as you began to realize that maybe… maybe you were actually developing feelings for Damus? Oh, Primus. What was wrong with you?


	8. Tabula Rasa

Your optics fly open as you look at the mech near you, a smiling on his recharing faceplates. Primus, he killed your sparkmate, but then you start to wonder if Switch really did love you? He always was distant, not wanting to engage interfacing with you sometimes. You felt so angry at his reluctance, so frustrated. A part of you was waiting for Tarn to take you once again. A shudder ran down your strut; you could never forget him trying to 'make his claim' on you.

"(y/n)..." Tarn purred in his recharge.

You felt your lips curving into a smile at that. D-Did you actually smile at that? This place was making you feel crazy, but at the same time, you wanted to befriend him once more, just like the old times. Maybe convince him to give up and live a life with-No! You couldn't do something like that! 

But he saved your life, saved you from those violent mechs... You felt grateful to him. 

Before you could stop yourself, your servo slid down towards Tarn and began to brush against his codpiece almost sensually. No, stop this! This was not what you wanted! If Damus woke up and saw you, he'd take that as an invitation!

"Oh, (y/n)...!" The leader of the DJD rumbled, his voice sending vibrations through your frame, making you gasp lightly. Primus, that voice alone could make your valve leak!

Your digits were brushing against Damus's spike, enjoying the feeling of his rod. "So big..." You whispered in awe. "And he used that to face me..." Sliding down and grabbing his spike, you open your mouth and take in Tarn's spike, your glossa licking around the shaft.

Soon, you found yourself sucking the mech that killed your conjunx, eagerly blowing him off for the sake of tasting his fluid. Tarn's moans were beginning to make you feel warm inside. 

"(y/n)...(Y/N)!" He growled out, shifting about in the berth.

You let out a hum, your glossa continuing to tickle the tip of his spike. Primus above, you were enjoying this! You didn't care if he was awake or not, you wanted him in you! A servo was placed onto your helm, steadying you as you kept sucking him off. "More! Don't stop, (y/n)! I need this!"

A purr escaped from your throat, your glossa brushing under his tip. You could tell he was getting ready to lose it in your mouth by the frenzied grunts he was making.

"PRIMUS! (Y/N), I'M COMING!" Tarn roared and pushed his spike deep into your mouth, pouring out his fluid. Greedily, you drank it all, feeling it sink down to your tanks. His servo still gripping your helm, you couldn't help but drink it all. 

Soon, you moved away from his spike with a content sigh. "Primus, that was yummy~" You giggle.

"I knew you loved me," Tarn cooed, sending more shivers down your strut. Damn that vocalizer of his...

"A part of me still does," You admit, feeling your faceplates heat up. "A part of me wants you..."

"Oh, (y/n)..." Tarn brought you into a warm hug. "We'll always be together. No matter what. I love you."

"I...I love you too." You felt your spark skip a beat as you said that. Switch was gone, but maybe... maybe Tarn could fill in the hole in your spark.


	9. In Vertigo

You suddenly feel dizzy, as if you had been in a long daze of sorts. You open your optics a bit wider to see a peacefully recharging Tarn near you. He looked so...so innocent. It was hard to see him as the murderer of your sparkmate. Primus, were you even thinking about Switch anymore? All you could think about was Damus and his damn, sexy frame of his. It was so frustrating. 

"Mmm..." Tarn let out a purring hum as he woke up and turned to face you. "Good morning, (y/n)."

"Morning." You shyly spoke in a soft voice. 

"How do you feel, my sweetspark?"

You give him a small smile on your faceplates. "I feel good..." But deep down, you knew you didn't.

"I'm glad to hear that," Tarn rumbled, pulling you into a hug. "I couldn't imagine life without you, my love." His optics bore into yours, sending a shiver down your frame. Why...Why did he have to look like a sparkling with its favorite toy? And his damned smile of his... You couldn't find the will to even hate him now.

"Why?" You whispered softly.

"Why what, (y/n)?"

"Why do all this for me? I-I'm not that innocent..." You couldn't help but let a whimper into your voice. 

Tarn then hugged you even tighter as you heard him make a shushing noise. "Don't talk like that. You are innocent. You are the most treasured femme I've ever laid eyes on. No one is worthy of having a beautiful thing like you. Not even that slagging Switchedge."

Your spark beat at that. Switch was many things, but he wasn't that bad. But he didn't even notice you existed at times, even going so far to ignore your greetings. Tar-Damus was the opposite, lavishing his attention upon you, giving you his love in the form of facing with you. In fact, why did you even care about Switch at all? Dam-Tarn had been nothing but affectionate towards you, even violently protective. Was it even wise to even loathe someone who truly loved you?

"I-I didn't know I meant so much to you..." You finally spoke.

"Oh, (y/n)..." Tarn then began to plant kisses upon your faceplates, making you gasp out softly. Your servos moved themselves upon his back, caressing him. The two of you held one another in a loving embrace on his berth, a picture of a couple in love if there was any.

It felt like an eternity before you broke away from his loving affections. "D-Damus... Do you still plan on...punishing Decepticons?" You asked.

"Of course," The tankformer spoke. "They must repent for their crimes. There are many cons like Swtichedge that need to be brought to justice."

"...I see." You replied, feeling your faceplates heat up. "And after that, would you be willing to..."

"To what?"

"Settle down and have sparklings with me?" You could not believe your ears at what you just said. Sparklings? With your murderer? This was absolutely insane! Was the old you on the verge of being deactivated and a new self was being made?! Oh, Primus, what madness was taking you?

"If that is what you want. I'll do anything for you, (y/n)." Tarn purred softly.

You felt your spark stop. He actually was considering it. This had to be a fantasy made up by your processor. It was the only way that made any sense. The leader of the DJD wouldn't just abandon his duty just for one femme. But no, he was serious.

"Okay..." The smile grew wider on your faceplates as you leaned forwards to kiss him, your spark growing warmer and warmer. Maybe having sparklings with him wouldn't be bad after all...


End file.
